


A Penny for Your Thoughts

by larryispurrfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Homeless Louis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Louis breastfeeds, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, There's probably stuff I forgot, harry works in a bakery, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentions of rape/non-con, side Ziam, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryispurrfect/pseuds/larryispurrfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson's life was on track, until he met his boyfriend, Jake. Jake was the perfect guy.. Or so Louis thought. Soon, things weren't so perfect anymore, and Jake began to hurt Louis. One day, Louis fell pregnant, and Jake wasn't too happy.. When Louis gets pregnant again, Jake kicks Louis out onto the street, with a baby that isn't even a year old yet. Louis struggles to live with nothing but a few blankets, dirty clothes, a bag of coins, and his baby boy, Mason. He's terrified for this pregnancy.. He knew so many things could go wrong.. Yet no one really cared. What happens when he catches the eye of the lad that works in the bakery?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis and his son Mason are homeless, and Louis is pregnant once more. Harry works in the bakery across from the alleyway that Louis and Mason live in, and he sees Louis sitting on the corner, wanting money every day. He wants to help, but he doesn't know how. Liam and Zayn are his friends, that just so happen to be dating. Liam works with Harry and doesn't see why he wants to help Louis. Niall is another friend of Harry, Liam, and Zayn's.</p>
<p>(I'm sorry, the summary was awful. I promise the story is better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time writing a story, and I hope it turns out to be something other than a huge mess! I know I'm bad at writing summaries but I'm sure the concept of the story is easy to understand! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be.. I'll see how many ideas I get for the story! I really hope you enjoy! This is more of a prologue to kinda show Louis' back story and stuff.. Sorry if it's all over the place! 
> 
> (The time kinda jumps around a lot! ********** means a bigger time skip!)

Life had always been good for Louis Tomlinson. He had a loving family, lots of friends, and was captain of the football team all through high school. He got good grades, and seemed to have a bright future. Sure, he decided when he was around sixteen, that he was gay. But most people accepted that.

And soon after Louis came out, he found his first, and only boyfriend, Jake. Jake was beyond handsome, sweet, funny, showered Louis with adoration. After a year together, Jake convinced Louis to drop out of school and come live with him in London, where he’d gotten a job at some music store. Louis instantly agreed, dropping everything to go live with Jake.

Just a month after they had finally moved in, Jake began to get very controlling over Louis. He told him what to wear, what to eat, and it ended up that Louis wasn't allowed to leave the house anymore. He had to stay, cook, clean, and entertain Jake. Jake also began to take whatever he wanted from Louis, sexually.

It was normal for Louis to be covered in bruises, cuts, hand prints. He limped around the house, in silence now, since Jake didn't like him talking too much. Jake would have friends over, and Louis would basically be their servant all night. If he’d mess something up, then he’d surely pay.

This vicious cycle continued on, until Louis felt extremely sick one night, and Jake did end up taking him to the hospital. Various tests were ran on Louis, until he and Jake received shocking news. Louis was pregnant. He was confused, scared… How could a male get pregnant? The doctor explained that Louis had internal female reproductive organs, as well as male ones, so he was able to conceive and carry a child.

Well, Jake loved that news. Now Louis _had_ to stay with him. Since the child was partly his and partly Louis’. As soon as they got back into the car, Jake grabbed Louis by the shirt and tugged him close. “You listen to me, bitch. You’re allowed to go back to that doctors once during the end of your pregnancy to make sure the baby is fine. Other than that, you have to suck it up and stay inside. Don’t even think that I won’t be scared to hurt the baby.” He said and let Louis go when Louis just responded with a scared “yes”.

**********

Things continued on as normal throughout Louis’ pregnancy. He did go to the doctors once, when he was about six months along. He found out he was having a little boy, and he was healthy. The doctor had asked about the multitude of bruises on Louis’ body, but Louis simply said he was clumsy. He got the approximate due date for the baby and went back home.

Louis informed Jake of everything, but Jake could care less. He only liked the fact that Louis had developed small breasts to be able to feed the baby. He got to play with them, although Louis hated that. Louis swore that he would protect his baby at all costs, no matter what. He loved his little baby already.

It wasn't until two months later that Louis began to get sharp cramps in his abdomen. He had been cooking dinner, when they started, and he told Jake, who waved it off. So Louis kept cooking. Then, about half an hour later, liquid came rushing down his legs, and Louis knew his water had broken. This alarmed Jake and he actually listened for once, and took Louis to the hospital. Louis cried during the drive, and Jake barely offered any comfort.

When they reached the hospital, Jake parked by the emergency room entrance and helped Louis inside, were nurses put Louis into a wheelchair and took him back. Jake said he’d be right there, but got into the car and drove off. Louis laid in the bed and waited for Jake to return, but he didn't.

After about an hour, the doctor came in and checked over Louis, telling him that it was time to have the baby. Another hour of labor passed, along with excruciating pain, and then Mason Carter Tomlinson was born. The baby was tiny, a little premature, but he was perfect. Louis had gotten to hold him, before he was taken to be weighed and such. But Mason was soon brought back, and Louis got to feed him, with the help of some of the nurses. Sure breastfeeding was embarrassing, but the nurses said it would probably be easier and cheaper. Louis then learned how to change a diaper, how to swaddle a baby, and how to burp a baby. This was going to be hard, but he was ready for the challenge.

**********

Once Louis was able to bring Mason home, he wasn't sure how Jake was going to react. He wasn't surprised when things got back on their normal track. Jake had actually bought some baby things, not much, but he tried.

Although, Mason wailing at two in the morning was getting to Jake, and he took it out on Louis once more. Louis began to sport huge bruises and black eyes again, but he didn't care. As long as Jake never laid a hand on Mason.

Jake would have his friends over again, and they always said rude things to Louis about being able to have kids, but Louis ignored it. He got pretty good at that actually.

There were no serious changes in Louis’ life, until Jake began to have sex – well, rape – him again. Louis had pleaded him to use a condom, but to no avail. Jake said there was no way he’d get pregnant again.

But, surprise. History always has a way of repeating itself, doesn't it?

**********

When Mason was four months old, Louis found out he was pregnant, yet again. But, this time, he didn't tell Jake. Because he knew what would happen if he did.

But soon, it was around the time that Mason was eight months old, and Louis was four months pregnant, that he began to show, and Jake instantly realized what was going on.

He wasn't happy. Oh he was far from it. He was done, he didn't care.

Just like that, he said his relationship with Louis was over, he didn't want the kids, and Louis was out.

Jake gave Louis five minutes to pack a bag and leave. If he wasn't gone, well, Louis didn't want to find out what would happen.

Louis frantically got the biggest duffle bag they had, and threw what he could find into it. Diapers, baby clothes, his clothes, blankets, socks, shoes, hats, some money of Jake’s that he found on the dresser, binkies, bibs, anything he could find in a mad rush. His time was soon up, so he put Mason into his baby carrier, and left the house after he put shoes and a coat on.

Jake slammed the door shut and locked it.

Louis was officially homeless, a father, and pregnant. Great.


	2. Everyone needs a little help at some point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later, Louis finally gets some help that means more to him than anyone will ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait to post this next chapter... So here it is!

Two months. Louis and Mason had been living on the street for around two months now. It was November. Mason was ten months old and Louis was six months pregnant, and he was showing. They’d found an alleyway to sleep in. Louis had set down pieces of cardboard so they didn’t lay on the ground, and then when they would sleep, he’d get the blankets out of his bag and use them, even if they didn’t help much on colder nights.

During the day, Louis would move himself and Mason to sit against one of the buildings next to the alley. He’d put a plastic cup out in front of him, and he’d written on a piece of cardboard, “Was in abusive relationship, got kicked out, pregnant, needs money”, and he held that in front of him.

Most people just walked by and ignored him. Many people didn’t accept the fact that males could get pregnant. But, Louis kept trying. He knew he had to. He actually had a plastic bag full of change in his bag of stuff. It was mostly pennies, since that’s the most common thing people would put into his cup, but he didn’t mind. He would buy an apple or something from a store once he had enough money, or sometimes he’d go buy diapers at the dollar store. But it was rare that he had enough for that. So he just saved his money and would go dig in the trash once it got dark outside.

Louis wished that there was a shelter or something around that he could go to for free food, a place to sleep, or at least a shower. He had snuck into a gym one time and used the showers for him and Mason, but he’d gotten kicked out after about ten minutes. Though, for Louis, it was more than enough.

But, that was about a month ago. Now, Louis’ face was dirty, his hair was greasy and long. He was not at a healthy weight, especially for his pregnancy, and his cheekbones were prominent. His arms and legs were thin as well, and if he took his shirt off, you’d be able to count every rib of his. Whatever food he found, would normally be for Mason to eat. But Mason was tiny as well. He had always been smaller, but by now, he should be much bigger. He was dirty as well, his fine black hair that was coming in was quite long, since Louis hadn’t been able to get him his first haircut. But his bright blue eyes were always happy. He was a happy baby, always bouncing, giggling, babbling… He loved Louis, and that was quite apparent.

Louis tried to the best of his abilities to keep Mason safe and happy in the situation they were given. Mason stayed curled close to Louis as they slept, got his own blanket, and the one that Louis shared with him. Louis was trying to teach him how to walk, but it wasn’t really working and Mason was satisfied with crawling around. Mason liked to touch Louis’ belly, it fascinated him. Each time he would feel the baby move or kick, he’d squeal and look up at Louis. Louis always laughed. Mason was his only source of happiness right now.

What Louis didn’t know, was that in the bakery across the street from where he sat each day, and the alleyway, there was a lad who watched him every day. This lad was Harry Styles, a twenty year old that had worked in the bakery for quite some time. As soon as Louis and Mason had shown up, Harry noticed them. He felt his heart ache, since Mason had been so young, as well as Louis, when they first sat out on the street.

Harry watched every day as people would walk passed the lad and his baby, and it made him sick. He wanted to help, he really did… And he wasn’t exactly sure why he never tried. Liam Payne, one of Harry’s best mates that worked with him, didn’t really understand why Harry was always staring at the homeless lad out the window. Sure, there were plenty of homeless people in London… Why was this one so special? He had a baby already, and he was pregnant again. But Liam knew that Harry had a huge heart, and figured he just wanted to be nice. He’d tried to get Harry to go over and give the lad money or something, but Harry would never agree, saying he wasn’t sure if he should. Well… Liam didn’t understand that either.

So one particularly cold day, Harry was wiping down the cases in the bakery and he saw the lad sitting in his normal spot with his baby again, but they were wrapped in blankets. Even from across the street, Harry could see that the lad was coughing and wiping at his nose, and the baby kept sneezing, and was clinging to the lad to try and find warmth.

That’s when Harry knew he needed to help. So he went to find the manager and asked for a ten minute break. Harry then went to find Liam. “Liam?” He said to his mate, who turned to look at him. “Yeah Harry?” Liam asked back, furrowing his brows a bit since Harry looked a bit nervous. Harry took a deep breath and then sighed it out. “I’m going to go take some things to the lad across the street. I think he’s sick and his baby is too… I want to help. If the manager asks, I stepped out to speak with my mum.” He said to Liam. Liam nodded in agreement and went to finish up the cleaning job Harry had been doing.

Harry smiled graciously, before he went to get things for the lad. He made a cup of hot tea for him, and then got a cup of warm milk for the baby. He went into the back room and got a banana that he’d brought in for his break food, cut it up, and put it in a bag for the baby as well. Harry then found a loaf of freshly baked bread that was still warm, put it into a bag, and glanced around to make sure that his manager wasn’t around. He didn’t need her catching him stealing, although she probably wouldn’t make a big deal over it.

Harry went to grab his coat, slipped it on, made sure he had everything for the lad, and set out. A shiver ran through his lanky body when he stepped outside. It was really quite cold. Too cold for a baby to be out in. Once again, Harry’s heart ached.

He looked both ways before he hurried across the street, and was soon approaching the lad, who was sniffling, his nose red, and eyes puffy and watery, skin pale. Yet, even Harry could tell that this lad was quite attractive. He just needed some love and attention. ‘God Harry, get those thoughts out of your mind…’ Harry thought to himself, before he heard the baby whimpering. The poor thing.

Stopping once he was in front of the lad, Harry put a smile on his face. “Hello!” He greeted.

Louis had been trying to keep himself and Mason warm as the wind blew frigidly through the streets. Maybe it might snow soon. He then saw someone approaching him, and tilted his head, looking up at the tall lad.

Now, Louis would be lying if he thought this lad wasn’t gorgeous. The wind was blowing his curls, he had a dimpled smile, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Yet, none of that really mattered, because Louis wondered more, why this lad was speaking to him. He managed out a raspy “hi”, before he rocked Mason a bit as the baby whimpered.

Harry only smiled more when he heard the lad’s response, which prompted him to go on. “I’m Harry, I work in the bakery across the street. I know it’s really nippy out here, and I see that you and your baby are sick… So I wanted to help…” He started, hoping this lad would accept the help.

Louis raised an eyebrow, a bit confused, but he nodded his head anyway. “Okay…” He said, waiting to see what this Harry lad was going to say next.

Harry knelt down and first set the drink carrier besides Louis. “The one with the black lid is hot tea for you, and the one with the tan lid is warm milk for your baby…” He said, setting the bags down next. “There’s banana in one, and then bread in the other. The bread is freshly baked, and warm… I know it isn’t much, but I know you need something to help…” Harry then said, nodding his head.

Louis watched as Harry set the bags and drinks down, his eyes widening. “Oh my…” He murmured. This was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. “Thank you… Thank you so much.” He then said to Harry and looked up at him, telling himself not to start crying as he wiped his nose a bit.

Harry watched the lad’s sad blue eyes fill with surprise, and he then smiled again. “It’s really no problem… I see you guys out here every day and I wanted to do something small to help.” He replied.

Louis reached over and got the cup that had the milk in it for Mason, before he brought it to his baby’s lips and let him drink slowly. “This is so much more than just something small… Thank you…” He murmured and glanced up at Harry.

Harry shrugged and then stood himself back up. “Try to stay warm tonight, okay?” He replied.

Louis just nodded once more, focusing back on letting Mason drink and eat first.

Harry turned to walk away, but stopped before he got too far. He turned around and looked at the lad. “If I may ask, what are your names?” He questioned.

Louis looked up again and glanced down at Mason. “I’m Louis, and this is Mason.” He said, the corners of his mouth twitching up into the slightest of smiles.

Harry nodded and then crossed the street to go back to the bakery. Louis and Mason. The names fit well… Harry thought they were they were perfect and he knew that he needed to help Louis and Mason even more.

So he decided to make a plan… He had to get Louis and Mason, as well as Louis’ future baby, a better life. No matter the costs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't expect anyone to like this story very much! Your comments mean a lot to me! I'll start replying to them if anyone would like to ask questions! I also have a tumblr, its http://larryispurrfect.tumblr.com/ if you would like to follow me and message me there! If you have any ideas for the story or for something like Harry's back story, I'd love to hear them! This week I might be quick with the updates since I have shortened school days and stuff! So maybe even a chapter a day? Possibly! Thank you for the kind comments, and keep reading!


	3. Maybe a little more help wouldn't hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to enlist the help of Zayn to go and buy some things for Louis. He brings what he buys to Louis, and then he gets an idea which is a little crazy.. But it just might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little all over the place... But enjoy!

Once Harry returned to work, all he could think about were Louis and Mason. How much help they really needed.

He’d seen how sickly Louis looked, and knew that any nutrients he was receiving went straight to the baby in his belly. And he figured that Louis gave most of the food to Mason anyway.

They both seemed to be falling ill, so Harry figured he could go to the store after work.

He spoke briefly to Liam about his encounter with Louis, and told Liam that he was going to help Louis as much as he could.

Liam looked a bit confused, and told Harry to be careful with what he was doing. “Some homeless people act homeless as a scam…” Liam had said.

Harry had rolled his eyes and continued working. He knew that Zayn, Liam’s boyfriend, would be much more understanding.

Zayn was big on helping people, and Harry figured he could ask Zayn for some help, with helping Louis.

So, as soon as Harry got off work, he called Zayn before Liam could.

“Hey Z, I need your help with something.” Harry said as soon as Zayn had answered the phone. Zayn told Harry to explain what he meant, and then Harry explained about helping Louis and Mason.

Zayn didn’t even hesitate when he agreed to go to the store with Harry and pitch in some money towards buying some things for the homeless lad and his baby.

It was only about half an hour before Harry was at the store with Zayn, and they were thinking of things they could buy.

Eventually the two were walking down the aisles filled with baby things that they figured Louis needed. They picked out warm clothes, baby socks, more diapers, baby food, binkies, blankets, and then got some baby cold medicine.

The two went and bought adult cold medicine for Louis, and got a small package of bottled water for Louis and Mason to drink, figuring it’d stay cold since it was getting colder outside.

Zayn insisted that they bought some snacks and stuff for Louis, so they ended up buying some little bags of snacks that Louis could eat. As well, they bought a thicker blanket that Louis would definitely need.

At the checkout, they split the cost, and then decided to go to a dollar store and buy a hat, scarf, and gloves for Louis and Mason as well.

Harry drove to the next store and parked and then the two climbed out to go inside. They quickly found the items, paid, and got back into the car.

Satisfied with their purchases, Harry dropped Zayn off at home, before he drove to his flat.

Once Harry parked, he left the bags in the car and went to his front door, unlocking it before he went inside, thankful that the house was warm… Something that he was sure Louis missed.

Harry decided that he would give Louis everything tomorrow, and then went to relax.

But, he still couldn’t get Louis out of his mind. The fact he was sleeping in a dirty alleyway with a little baby, and that he was pregnant again… It just wasn’t fair that Harry got all these luxuries, and Louis had nothing.

Throughout the night, Harry’s mind always brought Louis up in his thoughts. When he was making dinner, he thought about how Louis was probably starving. When he showered, he thought that Louis probably hadn’t in a while. When he watched his nightly TV, he thought that Louis probably missed being able to watch movies. When he laid down in his soft and warm bed, he thought that Louis was laying on what was basically the ground, cold and sick.

This all made Harry feel even worse. He wanted to help so bad… And he hoped that Louis would accept his help. He’d accepted the food and drinks… So he’d probably accept more… Right?

But Harry knew this all wasn’t enough… He had to do more for Louis… But what?

Yes Harry’s job was nice, he loved it. He didn’t make _tons_ of money, but he made a decent living, and his mum helped pay for his bills and other things too.

Maybe Harry would keep buying things for Louis? He could try that… Depending on if Louis accepted what Harry had already bought.

Well, he’d have to see in the morning.

And with that, Harry let sleep consume him; dreams filled with the sad blue eyes of the homeless lad and his little baby.

*****

Harry woke up early the next morning, ate breakfast and then got himself ready for work. He was leaving earlier than normal, but he wanted to have a little time to spend with Louis.

At nine a.m., Harry was driving to the bakery on his normal route, and in no time, he parked and climbed out.

Grabbing all the bags, he saw that Louis and Mason were in their usual spot in front of the building across the street.

Louis looked even sicker than yesterday, and Harry could see that Mason had a bit more life in him, since Louis was struggling to hold the squirming baby still

Harry felt the familiar ache in his heart, as he walked across the street when no cars were coming.

He received strange looks from people, since he was carrying bags on his arms, but he didn’t pay any attention to them.

Approaching Louis, Harry could see he looked paler, but Mason was smiling and babbling excitedly.

Louis lifted his head when someone came up, seeing that it was Harry, the lad with the dimpled smile from yesterday. And he had lots of bags.

Harry waved awkwardly to Louis before he smiled. “Good morning Louis and Mason… I did some shopping last night, and I brought you some things.” He said cheerfully, hoping to see Louis smile.

Louis moved Mason back as he tried to wiggle his way over towards Harry, and tilted his head. “All that is for us…?” He asked, completely confused.

Harry nodded, setting the bags down next to Louis. “Yep. There’s baby things, snacks, medicine, and some warmer stuff for you guys.” He announced, before he knelt down again and reached out a hand for Mason, which the baby took into his tiny hands and giggled.

Louis turned his head to look at the bags, before he looked back at Harry. “Harry… You didn’t have to…” He said, but Harry cut him off. “Yes, I had to. I had to help you more than just bringing you bread and tea…” Harry nodded.

Louis shook his head. “This is more than enough… Thank you so much… I really don’t deserve this…” He murmured. Harry frowned and nodded. “Of course you do. What no one deserves, is to sit out on the streets. But you’re strong for doing that… and you too, little guy.” Harry cooed at Mason and smiled when the baby smiled.

Harry then got up, patting Mason’s head, before and patted Louis’ bony shoulder. “I’m going to help you more, I promise.” He said, nodding. “But I’ve gotta get to work now, so I’ll see you later… Hopefully sooner than later… Enjoy everything.” He said, turning to walk away.

Louis waved a bit and smiled a little more than he had last time. “Thank you again, Harry.” He said to the boy, before he began to look in the bags, Mason doing the same curiously.

Harry smiled to himself as he returned to the bakery

He informed Liam of what he and Zayn had done, but Liam said he already knew.

During his whole shift, Harry was trying to think of what else he could do for Louis.

As Harry returned home and went to his room, he walked by the “office”, which was really a room where he’d put random things.

Then the idea hit him.

He had an empty room, and got lonely most of the time.

He knew this was going to be crazy, and a bit out there… But he knew it had to be done.

Harry was going to bring Louis and Mason to live with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are literally so sweet. The kind comments I've been getting just make me smile. If you want to comment a question, go ahead and I'll try to answer! Follow me on Tumblr and you can message me there too! larryispurrfect.tumblr.com! I'll try my best to update again tomorrow! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. The plan is launched into action... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins his plan to get Louis to stay with him. Zayn and Niall help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this kinda sucked. But enjoy.

When Harry got up the next morning, he almost instantly called his boss and asked for the day off, claiming he was “sick”. She bought it, and told him to feel better.

Harry then sent a quick text to Zayn, telling him to come over as soon as he could, and then asked his mate, Niall, to come over as well

They were going to make this extra room perfect for Louis and Mason.

Harry then went to clean himself up, dressing in comfortable clothes. He went and ate breakfast, watched some TV, before there was a knock at the door.

He pushed himself up and hurried over, opening it for Zayn. Zayn smiled and greeted Harry, before he stepped inside. “So, Harry… This wouldn’t have anything to do with the homeless lad, now would it?” Zayn questioned, making Harry blush.

“Maybe…” Harry murmured, but then nodded. “Yes, yes. I want him to stay with me… He’s pregnant, it’s freezing outside, and he already has a kid. I’ve got to help… I need your help and Niall’s help to make my extra room, a room for him.” He said.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Liam was telling me about your obsession with him… But fine… This is the first time I’ve ever seen you get so wrapped up over someone. You must like him…” He said.

Harry huffed. “I don’t know him… But he’s attractive… Even all dirty… I know he is. And he needs help, so I will provide it, since no one else seems to know how.” He said, before going to open the door when there was another knock, from Niall.

Niall grinned and made his way inside. “Hey Harry, Zayn. What’s this about?” He questioned, glancing around.

Zayn chuckled. “Harry’s going to bring a homeless lad in to live with him…” He said.

Niall raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He questioned, before nodding. “As long as you’re fine with this all, I’m in for helping.” Niall then said to Zayn.

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, I think Harry knows what he’s doing.” He said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Wow, thanks guys. I’m not ten, y’know.” He said, before he led the two to his extra room.

“Okay lads, we need to move all of this stuff out, and then we need to go shopping for baby things, and things for Louis.” Harry said. Niall and Zayn nodded and began to pick up boxes and move them.

Soon, the room was empty, besides a dresser that Harry figured he could put some things in, and the lads were on route to a baby store.

Harry had made a list of what they needed, and they went into the store with a plan.

First, they went and stocked up on baby food, bibs, sippy cups, baby bowls and spoons, and a highchair.

Then they went and got diapers, wipes, a changing station, and a diaper bag.

Next, Harry insisted they go pick clothes out, which they did, figuring if the clothes were a bit big, Mason would be fine in them. They got onesies, little outfits, shoes, a jacket, and more socks.

Finally, they picked out a crib for Mason, even though Harry knew that it would be more for the new baby. Harry really didn’t know why he was planning for the new baby, but he hoped Louis would stay long enough so Harry could help with him or her.

Then, Harry checked out, before they loaded everything into the car. He knew it all wasn’t enough, but Louis would have to help him pick out more. The lads dropped everything off at Harry’s place, before they set out to shop for Louis.

Harry had old clothes that he didn’t wear anymore, that would certainly fit Louis, so they just bought boxers for him.

They then went to a different store, bought some shampoo, a toothbrush, and some other toiletries for Louis.

Harry knew that his mum had an extra mattress, so he called her while in a store and asked if he’d be able to have it, and she agreed, saying she’d send some people over with it the next day.

Once Harry was satisfied with buying everything, he paid again, and they set off for home.

Once all the bags and things were in Harry’s house, all the lads unpacked everything. Zayn and Niall set up the crib, while Harry set up the changing station, and then put everything away, like the clothes.

It was dark by the time everything was set up.

Harry left a space in the room for the bed for Louis, and if Louis was there before it came, Harry would let Louis sleep in his bed instead.

Everyone agreed they were hungry, and Harry ordered some pizzas.

Harry then explained to Niall and Zayn abut Louis, his situation, and how guilty he felt in just letting him live on the streets.

Niall and Zayn exchanged looks. “Harry, you’ve obviously smitten with this Louis lad, and we all know how you feel about babies…” Niall nodded. Harry just blushed.

Zayn laughed a bit. “Well Harry, I think it’s quite nice, what you’re doing… I think that Louis will enjoy it… Plus, it’s not like your family is short on the money… You’d be able to pay for all this.” He said.

Harry nodded in agreement. His mum did have a lot of money. “Yeah… I feel weird in saying I’m attracted to him… But in an odd way, I am.” He said. “His little baby Mason, is the most adorable thing ever… And Louis is so innocent, guarded… I saw his sign saying that he was in an abusive relationship… He must be damaged.” He said.

Zayn frowned. “That’s awful...” He murmured. Niall sighed. “Yeah… That is… I hope he can get back on his feet with your help, Harry.” He said.

Harry smiled slightly but then went back to eating.

Once Zayn and Niall had left, he cleaned up and went to admire the room they’d made for Louis and Mason. It was wonderful, really. He hoped Louis liked it.

Sure, maybe Harry was going to seem creepy, asking Louis to live with him… But he knew there was no way Louis could refuse… It was a free place to live, shower, eat, sleep… There was no way he would say no.

Harry was watching some television show, when his phone began to ring.

He reached over and saw Liam was calling, so he answered. “Hey Li, what’s up?” He asked.

Liam sounded panicked. “Harry, meet me at the hospital downtown.” He said.

Harry instantly jumped up. “Why? What’s wrong?” He asked.

Liam breathed out an, “It’s Louis, I’m bringing him to the hospital…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! But seriously,you guys just keep getting kinder and kinder. Thank you for the lovely comments. Follow me on tumblr and ask me questions there, or comment and ask a question! I will more than likely update tomorrow, since I have an early dismissal! Thanks for reading!


	5. The joy of hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is taken to the hospital, and Harry becomes worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go!

“It’s Louis… I’m bringing him to the hospital.”

Those words took a few moments to register in Harry’s head, before he realized what Liam had been saying.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Harry questioned, rushing over to find his jacket and some shoes as he waited for Liam’s answer.

Liam drove carefully while speaking to Harry, and glancing to Louis, who was shaking and coughing. “He’s really sick, and he collapsed when he tried to get up. I was going to my car and I saw him. I need to focus on driving, just meet me there.” He said, before hanging up on Harry.

Harry listened to the line go dead, before he panicked. He knew Louis was sick, did he not bring him medicine in time? What about Mason and the unborn baby? Were they okay?

He had so many questions, but tried not to dwell on the bad things as he quickly rushed out the front door with his keys, going to climb into the car.

He drove quickly, and luckily no police officers saw him, so he didn’t get pulled over.

Once Harry reached the hospital parking lot, he parked and jumped out, rushing towards the doors to the emergency room, guessing that was where Liam had taken Louis.

There, he saw Liam speaking with a nurse, with no Louis or Mason in sight. So he jogged over to Liam. “Li, is everything okay?” He asked. Liam looked at Harry, once the nurse headed back behind the double doors. “They just took him back, he couldn’t even walk, and I had to use a wheelchair, since I wouldn’t be able to carry both him and Mason.” He rushed out.

Harry ran his hands over his face, following after Liam to sit down. “The poor thing…” He whispered and shook his head. “I knew he was sick, I just thought it was a cold…” He said softly.

Liam shook his head and nudged Harry. “Harry, don’t even try to blame this on yourself. It isn’t anyone’s fault. I’m just glad I saw, otherwise it could’ve gotten much worse overnight.” He said.

Liam texted Zayn and informed him on the situation, and Zayn said he’d come and bring them some coffee.

So when Zayn arrived about a half hour later, Harry gladly drank the coffee to warm him up and keep him awake.

It was another half an hour before the same nurse came out and over to Liam to update him on the situation.

Liam sat up. “So, what’s going on?” He asked.

The nurse looked down at Louis’ file, which was quite large. Harry wondered why that was... “Well, the child had just a cold, and we’re cleaning him up and feeding him, and you’ll be able to see him soon.” She said, thinking that the child was Liam’s or something.

She then continued. “Louis came down with a nasty flu, and he’s so malnourished and dehydrated, that his body had no more energy left. We’ve started him on an IV drip to rehydrate him and we’re getting him some food. He’ll need to clean up as well, and we are going to start him on medicine for him and his unborn child. We’re also going to add another IV to help the baby, since it hasn’t been receiving nutrients. Once Louis is cleaned up, we’re going to do an ultrasound to check that the baby is okay, but it’s been shifting around, so it should be alright.” She then said.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Louis would be okay. “Alright, how long will he have to stay?” He asked.

The nurse shrugged. “He’s extremely dehydrated and underweight, so at least two nights.” She said.

Harry nodded. “Okay…” He said and ran a hand through his curls. “Can I… Maybe go back and see him?” He asked.

The nurse nodded. “Yes, let me go check with the doctor first. The medicine is probably going to make him a bit drowsy, but you can probably visit.” She said and then walked behind the doors again to check with the doctor.

Liam sighed. “I feel bad…” He murmured and Zayn nodded in agreement.

Harry chewed at his lower lip. “Yeah, but at least he’s going to be okay.” He said, standing up when the nurse motioned for Harry to come with her.

He followed her down the hallway, walking past other rooms. When they stopped outside a room, Harry went in quietly.

He saw Louis laying in the bed that made him look even tinier than he actually was. Harry hadn’t realized how small the lad was, since he’d never seen him standing up.

Louis was hooked to the IV, a heart rate monitor, and another machine that was for his blood pressure. His skin was pale and dirty, but he’d been changed into a hospital gown, that was too big for him, his skinny arms and protruding collarbones quite apparent, as well as how big his belly actually was. He had quite the baby bump.

Harry felt like crying. No one deserved this, but especially not Louis. He saw the boy as an angel, knew Louis had never done anything wrong in his life. Harry just knew.

So Harry slipped into a chair by the bed, and took one of Louis’ cold, smaller hand into his larger ones. He knew this was creepy as well, but he had sworn he’d help Louis, so he was going to.

Louis fluttered his eyes open when he felt someone holding his hand. He was a bit confused, staring up at the white ceiling. What if it was Jake next to him?

Slowly, Louis turned his head, but he saw the curls and the green eyes, and knew it wasn’t Jake. It was Harry. What was he doing there? He wondered.

Harry smiled slightly as Louis looked at him. “Hi…” He said shyly. “Glad to see you’re awake.” He then murmured.

Louis let out a small groan. “Where am I?” He grumbled, blinking a few times until his vision was a bit clearer.

Harry sighed. “In the hospital, you collapsed and my mate Liam saw you. You’ve got a bad bit of the flu, and you’re really dehydrated and stuff… They’re going to help you.” He said.

Louis let out a shaky sigh. “Where’s Mason? Is he okay?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “He’s got a cold, but they’re cleaning him up and I’m sure they’ll bring him in.” He said.

“Mkay.” Louis said softly and yawned. “M’tired.” He then mumbled.

Harry smiled a little more. “Then sleep… They’re going to do an ultrasound in a while to check that your baby is okay, and they’ll give you medicine.” He said, as Louis began to cough.

Once Louis’ small coughing fit was over, he sighed. “Mkay, don’t leave.” He whispered, before he was drifting off to sleep.

Harry watched Louis and sighed. “M’not gonna leave you.” He said softly and stayed in the seat, holding Louis’ hand.

The doctor soon came in with Mason, and Harry took the baby, holding him in his lap.

Mason just gripped onto Harry’s shirt and pressed close to him, falling asleep as well.

The doctor told Harry he’d let Louis sleep before he came back to do the ultrasound, and left once he checked Harry was okay and didn’t need anything.

Harry smiled and rubbed Mason’s back soothingly with his free hand, keeping Louis’ hand in his other.

He was falling so hard for Louis, and adored Mason already. He just hoped Louis was going to decide to stay with him, and not go back on the streets.

Harry decided he’d ask after Louis got his ultrasound done.

So he sat there, holding Mason, watching Louis, thinking about his possible future with them, if he got lucky enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will the gender of the baby be? The doctor will be able to tell during the ultrasound! I can't decide what to pick as the gender! Comment suggestions? Follow me on tumblr! I might not be able to post another chapter until after the weekend... But I'll try to post one tomorrow! Don't hate me if I can't! Thanks for reading!


	6. Harry finally asks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds out the gender of his baby... and then Harry asks him an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's another chapter! It's up early!

The doctor let Louis sleep for an hour, before he was back, informing Harry that he needed him to wake Louis up so they could do the ultrasound.

Harry nodded and kept a grip on Mason, who was still asleep, before he leaned over towards Louis, squeezing his hand. “Hey, Louis, you gotta get up now… The doctor has to do your ultrasound now so you can see your little baby.” He said softly.

Luckily, it didn’t take much for Louis to wake up. He fluttered his eyes open and sat up a bit, looking over to see Harry with Mason, and then the doctor.

Louis didn’t say anything. He was so surprised at how easily Mason slept in Harry’s arms. And if he did say so, Harry looked really good holding a baby.

But Louis soon nodded his head and pushed the thoughts aside. “Okay.” He said softly.

Harry smiled a little. “Want Mason?” He asked and Louis shook his head. “He’s sleeping perfectly fine… Can you keep holding him, if you don’t mind? And stay with me during the ultrasound?” He asked. Harry nodded eagerly. “Of course.” He said, leaning back in the chair.

The doctor nodded. “Alright, I’m going to go wheel the ultrasound machine into here. I’ll be back.” He said, before he left.

Not much was said between Harry and Louis while the doctor was gone.

When he returned, Harry moved aside a bit to give the doctor room to work.

Louis listened to the doctor as he lifted the hospital gown up. He had boxers on still, so that saved any awkwardness.

The doctor put the cool gel onto Louis’ stomach, making Louis shiver. He glanced over at Harry nervously, and Harry just sent him a reassuring smile. That made Louis feel comforted, and he was glad Harry was still here.

The doctor turned the ultrasound machine on, and got the wand out, setting it onto Louis’ stomach. He waited for the image to show up, moving the wand around.

The form of the baby came up onto the screen, and the baby’s heartbeat filled the room.

Louis craned his head to look up at the screen, tearing up already.

The doctor smiled a bit. “Well the baby’s heart sounds perfectly healthy. Would you like to know the gender?” He asked Louis.

Louis nodded and looked back at the doctor. “Yes please…” He said softly.

The doctor nodded. “You’re having another little boy, congratulations.” He then said, pointing out how he could tell the gender.

Louis let the tears fall down his cheeks. “You’re sure he’s okay?” He asked.

The doctor nodded again. “He’s a little on the small side, but he seems fine. Whatever nutrients you were getting were going to him. Which could be good or bad. But now that you’re getting medicine and fluids, he should be good.” He said. “Oh, and he’s got his thumb in his mouth.” The doctor then grinned, pointing it out on the screen.

Louis couldn’t help but let out a small laugh that turned into a happy cry. He covered his mouth with his hand and started to actually cry.

Harry didn’t want to wake Mason, but he got up and shuffled over to wrap a free arm around Louis in a hug, figuring that’s what he needed.

Louis didn’t hesitate to hug Harry back, holding onto him tightly as he cried into Harry’s shoulder.

The doctor asked if Louis wanted the pictures, and Harry responded with a “yes” for Louis. The doctor nodded, turning the machine off. He cleaned Louis’ stomach off and then took the machine out of the room, going to get the pictures as well.

Louis finally pulled away from Harry and wiped at his eyes and nose. “Sorry… I’m a messy crier.” He said and laughed a little.

Harry shook his head. “It’s completely fine. Congratulations on the baby boy.” He said and nodded.

Louis moved his hands to hold his stomach and sighed shakily. “Thanks…” He said softly.

Harry watched Louis, before he bit at his lower lip. “Uh… So, Louis… I had a question for you…” He started, but then was cut off by the door opening.

Liam and Zayn made their way into the room. “Hi guys.” Liam said and waved a bit. “The doctor told us we could come in now… We wanted to check everything was okay…” He said.

Harry huffed but nodded. “Yeah… Louis just got an ultrasound.” He said.

Liam nodded, looking at Louis. “Hi Louis, I’m Liam, if you didn’t know… And this is my boyfriend Zayn.” He said, pointing at Zayn, who waved back.

Louis offered a small smile. “Hi… Nice to meet you… Thank you for bringing me in, Liam.” He then said.

Liam shook his head. “Not a problem. So is the baby alright?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Louis found out he’s having another boy.” He said and grinned.

Liam smiled, and Zayn did too. “Aw, that’s cute. Congratulations.” He said to Louis, Zayn saying “ditto”.

Harry glanced at Liam and Zayn and tilted his head. “So, are you guys going to stick around?” He asked.

Liam shook his head. “Actually, Zayn and I were going to head home. We just wanted to meet Louis and make sure everything was going okay.” He said, before he began to wave. “We’ll head out now. Call me later, Harry.” He said, heading for the door.

Zayn waved as well. “Yeah… Nice to meet you Louis, and by the way, your son is adorable as well.” He smiled. “He’s got your nose.” He then said and followed Liam out of the room.

Louis had said goodbye, before the two left. He was quite curious as to what Harry was going to ask him.

“So, Harry… What were you saying before?” Louis asked, turning to look over at Harry.

Harry blushed a bit and chewed at his lower lip again. “Well… I… I wanted to know if you’d want to come and live with me…” He said, then quickly speaking again before Louis could say anything. “I know I’m nothing but a creepy stranger, but I really don’t want you going back onto the streets with Mason… What if you went into labor and no one helped? I just want to help, and see you and Mason were safe. I have an extra room… Zayn and my other mate Niall helped me clean it up, we bought baby stuff, stuff for you… I know I’m overplanning… What if you didn’t wanna come? Well, I was hoping you’d want to… Oh… I’m sorry… I’m rambling…” He then trailed off.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Harry. “Really? You’d let me live with you? How would you ever pay for everything?” He asked softly, seriously considering Harry’s offer.

Harry shook his head. “I have a good paying job, my mum gives me money when I need it… My family isn’t exactly running out of money or anything. I promise I’d be able to pay for everything.” He said, nodding. “Please stay? I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I let you go back to live on the streets…” He said.

Louis was quiet for a few moments. No, he didn’t really know Harry… But Harry was being so kind and helpful. Louis really didn’t have anything to lose. This was his big chance. He’d have a home, food, somewhere to sleep…

So after a small while, Louis nodded his head slowly. “Yes… I’ll stay with you… Thank you so much… Really, I don’t know how to repay you for all of this…” He said softly.

Harry sat up straighter and shook his head. “Staying with me and letting me help you is enough to repay me. I promise, your life is going to turn around.” He said.

Louis couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s words. He knew they were sincere and he trusted Harry. Someone cared enough to help him. He leaned over and hugged Harry once more, closing his eyes, not planning on letting go quickly.

Harry smiled widely and hugged Louis back. His plan had worked. Now he just needed Louis to get released from the hospital. Then he’d get him set up in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update this weekend since I'll be at my dads and I don't think I'll have time to write. But I'll try to if possible. If not, I'll try to update Sunday night when I get home, or Monday night! Meanwhile, follow me on tumblr, message me, ask me questions! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was quite cute... Much more interaction between Louis and Harry!


	7. Finally feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings Louis home, and Louis is overwhelmed and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter! Enjoy!

Louis was in the hospital for a total of three days, before he was allowed to leave. The doctors asked where he’d be going, and he was quite happy to say that he’d be staying with Harry.

Harry had done great with watching Mason, and Louis had taught him how to change Mason’s diaper when the doctors gave them some free ones for the baby.

Louis really enjoyed Harry’s company. It’d been a while since he’d had the companionship of someone else besides Mason.

Louis also taught Harry how to feed Mason, told him what food the baby liked, what food he didn’t. Harry caught on fast, and he was eager to learn more about taking care of Mason, so he’d be able to help Louis more.

When Louis was discharged, he was prescribed prenatal vitamins to help the baby, given medicine to help fight his flu, and was scheduled to come back in about a month to have another checkup for the baby, and himself.

Harry put the appointment in his phone so he’d remember if Louis didn’t, and carried the prescriptions and Mason out of the hospital, while Louis held onto his arm.

Liam had called earlier and said that he would bring Louis’ bag over, that he had in the back of the car, and Harry had agreed. The bed had also been delivered to Harry’s house, and Zayn had gone over to deal with it, since Harry didn’t want to leave the hospital. He hadn’t been home since he left to come see Louis when Liam brought him in. He’d slept in the hospital chair in Louis’ room.

So, Harry helped Louis get into his car when they reached it, and handed him Mason to hold during the ride.

Louis was a bit nervous about going to Harry’s home, but he was also happy. And Mason seemed to like Harry a lot already, so that was a plus.

The ride home was quiet, the only sounds were Mason’s occasional babbles or squeaks.

Harry soon pulled into his driveway and parked, looking at Louis. “Well, welcome home.” He said, smiling a bit. “Or was that cheesy?” He asked.

Louis shrugged. “No, it was fine.” He said, managing a small laugh.

Harry jumped out of the car and then went around to help Louis out of the car, before he made his way to his front door and opened it, leading Louis inside.

He closed the door once Louis was in, and then slipped his shoes off. Louis did the same, taking his worn down, dirty shoes off. He figured he should just throw them away.

Harry then proceeded to take Louis on a tour of the house. He showed him where the kitchen was, obviously where the living room was, where the dining room was. Harry took Louis out to the big backyard, where he told him he could buy toys and things for Mason in the summer. He then took Louis back inside, showing him the downstairs bathroom and the laundry room. Harry decided to wait to show Louis his room, and first took Louis upstairs. Harry showed Louis the upstairs bathroom, Harry’s room, and the extra room Harry called the den, where he usually went in when he had friends over to have a party or a get together.

Harry then led Louis back down the stairs, and took him to Louis’ room, opening the door. “And this, would be Mason and your room.” He said, letting Louis come inside.

Louis looked around and couldn’t help but to tear up. “Oh this is so perfect, Harry.” He said softly, seeing all the baby things, the bed, the crib, a big closet, a dresser. It was even beyond perfect. Louis had to turn around and hug Harry with the arm that wasn’t holding Mason.

“Thank you so so much…” Louis then said. Harry smiled and hugged Louis back before he showed Louis everything he’d bought. “I know I missed some things, but I was hoping I could take you out some time soon and we can buy whatever I missed that you’d want.” He nodded.

Louis nodded. “Of course. You really didn’t miss much.” He said and smiled. “This really is so sweet… I didn’t expect you to do any of this…” He then murmured.

Harry shrugged. “I want you and Mason, plus your new baby to be safe, secure. Plus I get lonely, I want to help. Having two kids will be tough. I can help you.” He said.

Louis looked down at Mason. “Yeah… I’m so grateful for that.” He murmured.

Harry smiled. “I’ll let you get settled in I guess. Liam should be here soon with your bag. I can wash your clothes. The dresser and closet have clothes for you and Mason as well. If you want to shower, let me know. If you want to bathe Mason, you can. The downstairs bathroom is all yours. There’s shampoo, body wash, baby soap, towels, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a razor, shaving cream, wash clothes… Anything you need.” He smiled. “I’m going to get some dinner started, and I’ll find sheets, pillows, and blankets for your bed. Feel free to watch the television too, I have movies.” Harry then nodded and left the room.

Louis watched Harry close the door and looked around. “God Mason, this is so nice.” He murmured to the baby. Mason just giggled and squirmed around. Louis set him down and got some toys out for Mason to play with, before he looked through the drawers.

He saw all the clothes for him, for Mason, the diapers, everything. Really Harry had outdone himself.

This was more than what Louis had ever expected. And Louis really liked it.

It was kind of surprising, that Louis was falling quickly for Harry. His sweetness, his good heart, his helpfulness, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, how good he was with Mason… He was literally perfect.

Sure Louis was nervous, since his last choice of love hadn’t turned out well… But Harry seemed totally different than Jake ever was.

Louis was torn from his thoughts when Harry came back into the room with bedding and pillows. He set them down, and offered to make the bed, but Louis said he could do it.

Harry nodded and left the room, once he’d waved to Mason and gotten a wave back from the baby.

Louis smiled and then put the sheets on the bed, laying the blankets down, before he arranged the two pillows.

He decided to shower and bathe Mason after dinner, since they’d probably be going to sleep after that.

Louis sniffled a bit and coughed, but then sat down to play with Mason, hoping to keep the baby occupied until it was dinner time.

Harry was in the kitchen, wondering what to make for Louis. He didn’t want to make anything heavy, but he wanted it to fill Louis up.

So he decided on chicken and rice, getting everything out that he needed, before he began to cook.

Harry hummed as he cooked, basically dancing around the kitchen as he did. He was in such a good mood, and knowing that Louis and Mason were there made it all better. He felt like he was really home now, for some reason.

Harry decided that over dinner, he was going ask Louis about himself, so he could get to know the lad better, and that’d be one step closer to a friendship, or maybe even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I probably won't be able to post another chapter tomorrow, I have an orchestra concert to go to! But I'll try to update as soon as possible! I hope you guys like this chapter. Not much happened... I wasn't quite sure what to write, so it's kinda just a filler chapter. Leave comments or message me on Tumblr! Thanks for reading!


	8. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Harry a bit about himself over dinner, and Harry tells Louis about himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I guess I should add a small warning. Louis's breasts and lactation are mentioned briefly. Hehe.

Once the food was ready, Harry served it onto plates. He put the rice down, then the chicken, setting the plates at the table. He got silverware out, set the forks and knives down as well, before he got glasses out for drinks. He’d have to ask what Louis wanted.

Harry made his way down the hall to Louis’ room, knocking at the door. He went inside when he heard Louis say to come in, smiling when he saw Louis playing with Mason.

Louis looked up at Harry. “Testing out the toys.” He murmured with a smile. Harry nodded. “Good… Dinner is ready, I’m not sure what Mason can have…” He then said.

Louis got himself up, taking Harry’s hand when he offered it. He let Harry pick Mason up, before they went to the kitchen.

“Wow, the food smells good.” Louis commented and nodded, glancing at Harry.

Harry smiled. “It’s chicken and rice. I didn’t want to make something that would hurt your stomach.” He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Louis nodded again before he looked around for something to give Mason. When he saw bananas, he knew that’d be good. “Can I have a bowl, a spoon, and some milk?” He asked.

Harry gladly got the things Louis requested, and set them on the counter. “What do you want to drink with dinner?” He asked Louis after he’d put Mason into the highchair.

Louis peeled the banana open, before he shrugged. “I’ll just have water, please.” He said, putting the banana into a bowl, smashing it up with the spoon, adding a little milk to make it more like baby food.

He then took the bowl and the spoon and seated himself down next to Mason. Louis gathered the banana mixture on the spoon, before offering it for Mason to eat. Mason ate the spoonful quickly, so then Louis continued to feed him.

Harry poured two glasses of water and put them by his and Louis’ plates, before he sat down and watched Louis, mesmerized by how Mason would giggle as he ate, seeming to be the happiest child in the world, no matter what he’d been living like for the past few months of his life.

Harry waited for Louis to be done feeding Mason and then ate with the other lad.

They were quiet for quite some time, before Harry decided to start a conversation. “So, Louis… Mind telling me your last name?” He asked.

Louis glanced up at Harry. “Tomlinson. My name is Louis Tomlinson.” He said, putting a piece of chicken into his mouth, chewing it, and swallowing it.

Harry nodded. “Alright, why don’t you tell me about yourself? Then I’ll tell you about myself. Tell me only what you’re comfortable with saying.” He then said.

Louis blinked a few times before he shrugged. “Ehm, there isn’t much to tell. I had a normal life growing up, associated with the wrong person, and here I am. With a ten month old, and pregnant again. If you hadn’t come along, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be alive much longer. The flu probably would’ve killed me, or the baby.” He said.

Harry frowned and shrugged. “Well, don’t think about that. Tell me your favorite things… Like color, book, movie…” He tried.

Louis thought for a few moments. “I like the color red, I don’t have a favorite book, and I haven’t watched a movie in forever… I love football, I have at least five half-sisters but my mum could’ve had more babies by now…” He said. “I can play the piano, I love music… I used to listen to The Fray all the time.” He then murmured.

Harry smiled as he listened to Louis. “Alright, I’ll tell you about myself now. I’m Harry Styles, I’m twenty, and I obviously work in the bakery. I don’t like to be alone, I love music, and I can play the guitar. I love sappy movies, I don’t like to read, I hated school, I love kids, I love helping people, and I’m gay as well as single.” He said.

Louis blushed slightly before he nodded. “Interesting.” He said softly. “I’m gay too, if you haven’t already figured that out.” He said, making Harry laugh.

“I figured.” Harry said, before he shrugged. “Would it make things awkward if I said I find you extremely attractive?” He asked.

Louis blushed even more. “Well… Erm, thank you… You’re… Like really gorgeous. I really don’t get how you’re single.” He said.

Harry shrugged. “Most guys I met were just looking for a fuck buddy.” He said, sighing.

Louis frowned. “Oh, sorry about that.” He said.

Harry shook his head. “Trust me… Whatever you went through… I couldn’t even begin to imagine… But you don’t have to talk about it.” He said, watching Louis to make sure that he wasn’t going to get upset.

Louis sighed. “Well, I’m free from it now. And I’ve got a wonderful son and another one on the way, from that relationship. Plus, I met you… So that has to mean something.” He said, looking up at Mason, and then at Harry with a small smile.

Harry grinned and then cleared his throat. “Alright, well… I’m going to clean up. I’m sure you want to shower and everything, right?” He asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, do you need any help?” He asked, getting up.

Harry shook his head again. “Nope, I’ve got it. Go shower, get Mason clean. Maybe we can find a kid movie on the tele to watch after that.” He said.

Louis’ heart fluttered at Harry’s use of the word “we”, but he loved it. “Yeah, yeah that’d be good.” He said, before he took Mason out of his highchair, before he carried him off toward the bedroom again.

Once Louis got to the bedroom, he picked out a comfy looking onesie for Mason, as well as a diaper, and then looked in his drawers for something to wear.

He picked out some old sweats, which were probably Harry’s old sweats, as well as a faded band T-shirt.

Louis grabbed boxers, before he set off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He held Mason in one arm, turning on the shower with warm water.

He then undressed Mason, murmuring to him “you better not pee on me”, before he undressed himself, setting the sports bra he had on aside so he could wear it after he bathed.

Since he still had his small breasts from when Mason breastfed, they were getting swollen and leaking now, since he was getting later into his pregnancy and would have to feed the new baby.

He didn’t want to have wet spots on his shirt. That’d be beyond embarrassing.

Once the shower was warm enough, Louis climbed in slowly, keeping Mason in his arms.

He sat Mason on the floor of the shower, where he wasn’t directly in the spray. Mason decided to play with Louis’ toes, and Louis then used the opportunity to wash his hair, and he then rinsed out all the dirt, before he washed his body off.

Mason was whining and getting fussy, so Louis picked him up and washed Mason with the baby soap, getting all the grime off him as well.

They were in the shower for about twenty minutes. Louis knew he needed to shave, but he didn’t want to attempt it now, not wanting to drop his razor and have Mason pick it up.

So he shut the water off and climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around both of them. Louis dried himself off and then Mason, putting the diaper on Mason and then he put the onesie on Mason, smiling a bit.

“Oh baby boy, you’re so fresh and clean.” Louis cooed quietly, which made Mason giggle and squirm around.

Louis dressed himself in his boxers, the bra, the sweats, and then the shirt, before he ruffled his wet, shaggy hair with the towel.

Once he was done, he picked Mason up and carried him out of the bathroom, setting off to the bedroom.

He got little socks for Mason and put them on his feet, before he got socks for himself and put them on.

Louis then made his way to the kitchen, where Harry was finished cleaning up.

Harry looked up at Louis and smiled. “How was that?” He asked.

Louis nodded. “Good, it felt nice.” He said.

Harry nodded as well. “You look a lot happier now. Liam dropped off your bag, I’m washing all the clothes that were in there. Let’s try to find a movie now, yeah?” He said.

Louis agreed and they went to sit on the couch with some space between them.

Harry eventually found some kid movie, that Mason didn’t even seem to watch.

Mason fell asleep on Louis’ lap, and Louis ended up falling asleep, but he’d leaned over and put his head onto Harry’s shoulder.

Harry turned his head to see that Louis was sleeping, smiling slightly. “Good, you need some rest.” He murmured and scooted closer so Louis would be more comfortable.

Harry sat like that for a while, letting Louis rest, before he shook Louis’ shoulder.

“Louis? C’mon, I’ll help you to your bed.” Harry murmured. Louis woke up and nodded, although he was still half asleep.

Harry picked Mason up and then helped Louis to the bedroom. Harry laid Mason down in his crib, helped Louis lay down, and then pulled some blankets over Louis.

“Goodnight Louis.” He whispered.

“Goodnight.” Louis mumbled back and was soon asleep again.

Harry made his way to the door and shut the light off, before he exited the room and shut the door halfway.

He then left the bathroom light on, and a light in the kitchen for Louis, before he made his way upstairs and to his room.

Harry stripped down to his boxers and clambered into the bed, pulling the covers over himself, closing his eyes.

He fell asleep, thinking about Louis, content with how well the night had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late! But I hope you all liked it! I'm going to be on spring break all next week, so I should update more often! Comment, or message me on Tumblr! This chapter was a bit longer than I expected, but oh well! Thanks for reading!


	9. Fun times shopping... not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go shopping... and run into an old.. "companion".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add a little warning about this chapter! Just in case!
> 
> WARNING; This chapter will include homophobic language, swearing, mentions of rape/abuse!
> 
> Enjoy.

In the morning when Louis woke up, he could hear the television on in the living room. He sat up, seeing that Mason wasn’t in his crib.

Louis panicked slightly, and climbed out of bed, before he left the room. He hurried to the kitchen, seeing that Mason was in his highchair, and Harry was singing to him and feeding him.

Louis’ heart fluttered and he smiled a bit. “Good morning.” He said softly.

Harry jumped and then turned around. “Oh, hi Lou.” He said, the nickname easily slipping out.

Louis blushed slightly and then waved. “Sorry, I saw Mason wasn’t in the room and I got a bit nervous.” He murmured.

Harry shook his head. “I was just checking on you two and saw that he was awake, so I decided to feed him before he woke you up.” He said and nodded.

Louis smiled and made his way over. “Oh, thanks…” He said and nodded.

Harry pointed to the stove. “There’s some eggs for you… I figured we could go shopping for some more things if you want.” He said and nodded.

Louis shuffled over to the stove and served himself some eggs before he nodded. “Okay, that sounds good… I don’t think there’s much we need…” He murmured and went to sit at the table.

Harry continued to feed Mason, before the baby was done. Harry then washed the bowl and spoon, picking Mason up. “Want me to go change him and get him ready?” He asked Louis.

Louis glanced up and hesitated slightly. “Erm… Alright, sure.” He said.

Harry smiled and left the room, padding to Louis’ room. He made himself busy, changing Mason, putting a cute, cozy outfit on him.

Louis ate rather quickly, before he went to join Harry in the room.

Harry smiled back at Louis. “He’s all ready.” He said and nodded. “I’ll go get him set up in his carrier while you change.” He then said.

Louis nodded in agreement. “Okay.” He smiled, watching Harry leave with Mason.

He then dressed himself in sweats, converse, and one of Harry’s large hoodies. He made up the diaper bag with things that they may need for Mason.

Louis went out to the living room and saw Harry holding Mason in his carrier. He smiled and pulled a coat on. “Thank you.” He said to Harry.

Harry shrugged. “No big deal.” He said and nodded. His heart swelled, seeing Louis in his clothes. He really loved it.

This boy was driving Harry crazy. And Harry loved it.

“Let’s get in the car.” Harry said and then made his way outside.

He helped Louis set the carrier up in the backseat of the car, making sure it was strapped in securely.

Louis climbed into the passenger seat, and Harry got in the driver’s seat. They set off for the store.

They decided just to go a baby store, and Harry soon parked.

He got out and helped Louis unload Mason.

Louis carried Mason’s carrier into the store and set it up in the cart.

“Want me to push the cart?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head.

“I wanna push it, I can lean against it.” Louis whined and smiled.

Harry chuckled and nodded, walking down the aisles with Louis, looking around. There were so many different things for babies, and it was surprising. But, it was also exciting, since Harry knew he’d get to help Louis with the new baby.

Things were going great, they ignored the looks people gave them, until Louis stopped in his tracks, and an unfamiliar voice said, “Well, well well.”

Louis turned around and widened his eyes. There stood Jake, with some girl by his side. Of course, she was holding her stomach. Her swollen stomach.

Jake’s smug grin was wide and Harry stepped forward, in front of Louis.

“Louis, who is this?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis.

Louis couldn’t speak, he felt like his throat was closing up.

Jake smirked. “What’s wrong, Louis? Are you mute now?” He asked, murmuring to the girl at his side to go look in other aisles.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Was this Louis’ ex? The abusive boyfriend? “Hey, there’s no need to be rude…” He said.

Jake snorted. “Who’s this Louis? Your new fuck buddy? Are you going to try to use him for money too?” He asked.

Harry shook his head. “I’m Harry, I guess I’m the only one that cares about Louis. You must be the one that kicked him out.” He said, clenching his jaw.

Jake crossed his arms. “Is someone a bit jealous? You don’t like the fact I’ve been inside of your faggot toy over there?” He hissed.

Harry grit his teeth. “May I remind you, that you’re the father of both of his children? So wanna rephrase that?” He asked.

Jake blinked a few times. “I doubt those kids are even mine. That fucking whore slept with a lot of my mates. He was a damn cockslut.” He taunted.

Harry was about to lunge forward, but Louis grabbed his arm. Louis was tearing up, and he shook his head. “Don’t.” He whispered.

Harry then looked at Jake. “I’d walk away, right now. Don’t speak to Louis again.” He said.

Jake snorted. “Fine. I hope you fags are happy. Make sure you use protection! Obviously, the whore can get pregnant easily.” He said and walked away.

Harry glared after Jake, shaking his head. “Asshole.” He mumbled and then pulled Louis into his arms. “Please don’t cry… I’m sorry… Let’s just hurry and then get back to the house.” He said softly.

Louis wiped at his eyes and then nodded. “Okay.” He said softly.

The two finished shopping rather quickly, and were back at the house within an hour.

Louis had laid Mason down for a nap, and now he was sitting in the living room with Harry.

“Harry… About earlier…” Louis started. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t… I just…” He murmured, getting upset all over again.

Harry shook his head, moving to sit next to Louis on the couch. “Lou, it’s okay. That was him, wasn’t it? The… abusive boyfriend?” He asked and Louis nodded. “Yes, that was him.” He said softly.

Harry sighed. “We’ll he’s a prick, so you shouldn’t listen to anything he says. You’re literally perfect, and he has no clue what he’s talking about.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis.

Louis sighed shakily. “I… I know… I just… It’s hard.” He said softly and curled into Harry’s side.

Harry nodded, running a hand through Louis’ hair. “Shh... Just relax. I’m here for you.” He said softly.

Louis closed his eyes. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Louis soon fell asleep, pressed against Harry.

Harry didn’t move, he didn’t want to disturb Louis, so he just stayed sitting on the couch, smiling to himself.

He really was helping Louis now, he felt really good.

Harry kept his arms around Louis, and fell asleep as well, cuddled up to the smaller boy. It was quite peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post! I've been busier than expected! I'll try to update again soon! Follow me on Tumblr (: Thank you for reading, lovies!


	10. Unexpected activities...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT

Louis woke up in the early hours of the morning. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was four a.m. and he tried to move around, but found that Harry’s head was on his shoulder. Harry was asleep, and Louis didn’t really want to wake him.

But, Harry was soon awake, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at Louis with a yawn. “Morning.” He grumbled.

Harry’s scratchy, deep morning voice made Louis shiver.

Louis blushed heavily, not wanting to think about Harry in _that_ way… But his hormones were getting the best of him.

He bit at his lower lip and shifted around. Harry noticed that.

“You okay Louis?” Harry asked and sat up. “It’s not the baby, is it?” He then asked.

Louis gulped and shook his head. “No… No I’m okay…” He said softly.

Harry nodded and looked at Louis. “Do you want me to move my arms?” He asked, and Louis quickly shook his head. “No… You’re fine.” He then said.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows but then nodded again. “Alright.” He murmured and shifted around, eyes widening when his arm brushed up against Louis’ crotch, and he could feel Louis’ growing hard on.

Louis’ blush was darkening and he tried to move away from Harry a bit, feeling completely embarrassed.

Harry leaned over and turned a lamp on, looking down to see where Louis’ cock was swelling up in his sweatpants. It wasn’t something easily hidden.

Louis choked out a groan. “I’m so sorry… My hormones…” He then trailed off.

Harry couldn’t help himself. Seeing Louis like this, seeing his blush, hearing him fumbling with his words. God it was arousing.

“Shh, Louis… You want some relief? Want me to help you?” Harry murmured and then moved closer to Louis.

Louis widened his eyes, letting out a whimper. He hadn’t felt like this in forever. “Yes.” He whispered. “God, please yes… Help me…” He nodded and sat up.

Harry grinned and nodded, his cock soon hardening as well. “Mkay, love. We’ll start with something little, okay?” He whispered, pulling Louis onto his lap.

Louis moaned softly and nodded. “Okay…” He said. He was just going to go along with what Harry wanted. He knew that it was going to be good.

Harry leaned up slowly, tilting his head to the side slightly, as he pressed his plump lips to Louis’ thinner lips.

Louis eagerly returned the kiss, letting his eyes fall shut.

Harry slowly moved his hand to take Louis’ tiny wrist. He moved the lads arm and hand down, to where the waistband of Harry’s sweatpants were. Harry then guided Louis’ hand inside of his sweatpants and to his cock, since he wasn’t wearing boxers.

Harry couldn’t help but moan when Louis’ small hand wrapped around his cock, and Louis knew what to do.

Louis gripped lightly onto Harry’s soon throbbing hard on, and moved his hand up and down.

But, he then let out a whimper when he felt Harry’s large hand slip into his sweatpants and boxers, and take Louis’ cock into his hand as well.

Harry couldn’t get enough of the noises that Louis was making. He sounded feminine, but perfect.

Harry moved his hand over Louis’ cock to give him relief as well.

It was a bit unimaginable that they were giving each other handjobs early in the morning, but neither of them had a problem with it.

Plus, they were kissing.

Harry decided to see how far Louis could handle with the kiss, so he nipped at the smaller lad’s lower lip and then ran his tongue over it. Louis instantly parted his lips, and Harry slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth.

Louis’ tongue came up to move with Harry’s, and they both were leaving breathy moans into each other’s mouths.

Louis didn’t last long at all, before he was coming onto Harry’s hands, also getting the sticky liquid on his sweatpants. He didn’t care though, he just moaned loudly and his body shook.

That pushed Harry over the edge and he came onto Louis’ hand and in his sweatpants.

Louis brought his hand back and lifted it to his mouth, swiping his tongue over his skin to lick away all of Harry’s come with a whine.

Harry watched Louis intently, before he did the same.

Louis climbed off of Harry, collapsing onto the couch next to him.

Neither lad said anything for a few minutes. They just caught their breath and calmed down from their highs.

Harry finally looked over at Louis. “Was that good?” He asked softly, biting at his slightly kiss-swollen lower lip.

Louis shyly looked up at Harry and nodded. “That was amazing… Thank you…” He then whispered.

Harry flashed Louis a small smile. “No need to thank me. Let’s go get changed, yeah?” He asked.

Louis nodded in agreement and heaved himself up, Harry putting a helping hand on his back to make sure he didn’t fall.

Louis went into his and Mason’s room, sighing in relief when he saw the baby was sleeping soundly. He stripped off his boxers and sweatpants, and pulled fresh ones on instead.

Harry went up to his room and changed as well, before he came back downstairs. He waited outside of Louis’ room, knocking on the door. “Lou? I’m here when you’re ready… I’d like to lay back on the couch…” He said softly.

Louis looked to his door and then padded out of it, closing it quietly. “Let’s go.” He said and smiled a bit.

The two made their way back to the living room. Harry laid down on the couch, and Louis laid next to him, since he fit perfectly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and they drifted off to sleep soon after Harry flicked the lamp off.

Both lads were content with what had happened and Louis finally felt wanted, loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed... I apologize. And I've never written smut like this before... So I took a chance (Hope I didn't completely fail). But I felt bad for not updating as much as I promised! I'm back at school, so updates will be more once or twice a week. But thank you for reading! I never expected people to love this fic so much! I appreciate all your kind words! :D


	11. The small get-together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam come over to hang out for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue! Sorry it's crappy ): Writer's block sucks!

The light shone in through the windows in the morning, right in Harry’s eyes. He opened them and then looked around, before the memories of what had happened came rushing back to his mind. He then felt a body shift around in his arms, and looked down to see Louis.

Harry couldn’t help but grin, biting at his lower lip. He’d really done… that… with Louis. Well, it’s not full sex, but still… Handjobs is quite a lot to do with someone you just met. Yet, Harry didn’t regret it.

Sure, he felt bad because he thought he took advantage of Louis’ hormones… But Louis could’ve stopped him.

Harry then heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table and carefully leaned down to grab it. He didn’t want to move too much to wake Louis up. He looked at the text, which said: **Morning mate. Wanna hang out later?** The text was from Liam.

Harry figured maybe it’d be good for Louis to be around some other people, maybe he’d feel more included.

So, Harry responded: **Okay. Come over later? We can order pizza or something. Don’t want to drag Louis out anywhere with the baby.**

Harry then set his phone aside when Liam sent a text of agreement.

He figured that he should make breakfast, but Louis looked so adorable sleeping. His thin lips were parted slightly and he was puffing out small breaths as he slept. His fringe was splayed out over his forehead, and he was curled up, hands holding at his bump.

Harry smiled fondly, pressing a light kiss to Louis’ forehead.

That seemed to wake Louis up and soon the boys’ blue eyes were gazing up at Harry. “Hi.” Louis whispered quietly, voice groggy.

Harry chuckled softly. “Good morning…” He said. “Want some breakfast?” He then asked, not sure if he should bring up their activities or not.

Louis nodded his head. “Yes please.”  He murmured, yawning.

Harry unwound himself from Louis, and got up, padding off to the kitchen.

Louis heaved himself up and padded off to the bedroom to check on Mason, who was awake and chewing on his fist.

“Good morning, little love.” Louis whispered to Mason, who giggled and squirmed around.

Louis leaned down and picked Mason up, bouncing him a bit. “You must be hungry, since you were trying to eat your hand.” He giggled and carried Mason over to the changing table to check his diaper, which he was sure was dirty.

And Louis was right, so he was quick to clean Mason up and dress him again, carrying him out to the kitchen.

Harry was making some eggs, which he then served up, moving the high chair closer to where Louis had sat down.

He and Louis ate and Louis fed Mason some applesauce, which the baby managed to not get everywhere.

They then decided to settle down and watch some TV. Louis was curled into Harry’s side, Mason on Louis’ lap.

Harry put some kid’s show on, before he looked down at Louis. “So… About last night…” He said, biting his lower lip.

Louis looked up at Harry and a blush began to spread over his cheeks. “Uh… Yeah… That was… Nice…” He stammered.

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah… It was… I hope you don’t think that I took advantage of you… I really hoped you wanted it as well… I just got so worked up, you looked so pretty and I…” He said, but was cut off when Louis pressed a small kiss to Harry’s lips.

Louis then pulled back and smiled shyly. “It was very nice… I did want it… It felt good, since I was used to forced sex and stuff…” He murmured.

Harry nodded again. “Oh… Okay… Well good. I’m glad.” He then said.

The two shared another kiss and then cuddled on the couch for a while.

**********

The rest of the day went by slowly. Louis showered and changed after lunch, and Harry then did the same.

They were playing with Mason on the floor when the doorbell rang.

Harry got up and went over to open the door, letting Zayn and Liam into the house.

Zayn smiled and waved. “Hi Louis.” He said, and Liam just waved.

Louis looked up. “Hi.” He greeted, smiling when Mason squeaked and waved his hands.

Zayn cooed and knelt down. “Aren’t you just the cutest?” He murmured to Mason.

Liam went and sat down onto the couch, while Harry went to get drinks.

He brought bottles of water for everyone, and then sat down with Liam.

The two chatted and watched Louis and Zayn play with Mason.

Liam soon figured that he should talk to Harry, and got up, asking Harry to come help him in the kitchen.

Harry followed, tilting his head.

When they got into the kitchen, Liam looked at Harry. “So… You and Louis are…?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno… He’s more comfortable around me… We learned a lot about each other…” He murmured.

Liam sighed. “Are you sure that this is a good idea? Bringing him in here, getting so close to him?” He asked.

Harry frowned. “Yes. This is a good idea. Liam, he was abused by his ex… Mentally, sexually, physically…” He said and sighed. “I want to keep him safe.” He then said.

Liam nodded slowly. “Alright… Well… I guess… Just be careful…” He murmured.

The two then went back to the living room and sat down again.

Louis took Mason in to the bedroom for a nap, and joined the others to watch a movie.

**********

Later that night, the lads ordered pizza for dinner.

Louis ate quite a few pieces, and Zayn couldn’t stop saying how lucky he was that he could have babies, and that Mason was so lovely.

Liam couldn’t help but smile, seeing Louis holding his stomach, seeing the way that Zayn was so happy and seemed to be interested in the subject of babies.

Harry was beaming, so happy that Louis was here with Mason, that they were being taken care of.

**********

Liam and Zayn left around eleven p.m., after Louis had let Zayn lay Mason down to sleep.

Louis was tired, and Harry was as well. They cleaned up, even though Harry insisted that Louis should lay down and relax. But Harry soon found out Louis was stubborn, but he thought it was adorable.

Louis then said that he was tired, gave Harry a quick kiss goodnight, and went to the bedroom.

Harry smiled and went upstairs to lay down as well. He felt really good about this. He just needed Louis to open up some more… Maybe he could take Louis on a date? Or would that overstep his boundaries? Zayn and Liam could probably watch Mason, since Zayn seemed enchanted by the baby…

Harry decided that he should just wait, and see what would happen. But he was so thrilled. This was the happiest he’d been in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I apologize for not updating in a while! Things got busy! I promise I'll try to update again soon! But still, thank you for all your lovely comments! You guys never fail to make me smile! (:


	12. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post... But enjoy. Pure fluff.

About a week passed by and not much had changed.

Louis and Mason were settling in nicely, they were both healthier and gaining weight back.

Mason was as happy and smiley as ever, and Louis was trying to teach him how to talk, with Harry’s help of course.

Harry and Louis had gotten closer, even though it’d only been a week. Louis was trying to teach Harry how to take care of Mason, change diapers, all of that. Harry was catching on quickly and insisted on trying to change Mason on his own at times.

Of course, Louis would step in and help when it was needed.

And throughout the whole week, Harry was trying to think of something he could do with Louis, like a date.

So finally, after speaking with Zayn, Harry had an idea and arranged everything.

On Friday morning, he told Louis that they would be going out later and Zayn and Liam were coming over to watch Mason.

Louis was hesitant, but gave in, since Harry seemed keen on going out.

So around five o’clock, Liam and Zayn showed up. Louis showed them everything they needed to know to take care of Mason, while Harry got ready.

Harry showered and fixed his hair. He then dressed in black jeans and a button up shirt with his favorite boots. He informed Louis that he could finish up explaining things to Zayn and Liam, and Louis went to get ready.

Louis didn’t really know what to wear, since all of his clothes were old and not very fancy. So he settled on a large shirt and some sweats. He fixed his hair as well, and went back out. He felt out of place, yet Harry told him he looked perfect – which made Louis blush.

Louis then said goodbye to Mason as Harry went to start the car. He thanked Zayn and Liam and then went to get into the car with Harry.

Harry soon drove to one of his favorite places, a park with more privacy, and a pretty lake. Zayn and Liam had already set up a picnic there for Harry and Louis.

Harry had wanted to take Louis out to dinner, but he knew that Louis might not want to. People would definitely stare and probably make comments since Louis was noticeably pregnant. Harry didn’t want Louis to feel uncomfortable, and plus, Louis could eat all he wanted from the picnic basket and Harry would never judge him.

So Harry finally pulled into the parking lot of the park and got out of the car, going around to help Louis out. He dipped down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek, before he held his hand and led him to where the picnic blanket was spread out.

Louis followed along after Harry, widening his eyes when he saw the blanket on the ground and the picnic basket, a bouquet of roses on the blanket as well. “Is this for us…?” He questioned, looking up at Harry.

Harry nodded and smiled shyly, helping Louis sit down on the blanket. “Yeah, surprise… I know it’s cheesy.” He said and sat down as well, handing Louis the roses.

Louis giggled and smelled the roses before he nodded. “It’s quite cheesy but I love it… No one’s ever done anything like this for me…” He murmured.

Harry opened the picnic basket and began to get everything out. “Well, good… I figured this would be more private and enjoyable.” He said and then began to put some food onto a plate for Louis.

Louis told Harry what he wanted, and then once Harry had gotten food as well, the two ate and talked about different things.

Harry then pulled chocolate covered strawberries out of the picnic basket and smiled. “I wanna feed these to you.” He said and nodded, looking at Louis.

Louis blushed and then nodded in agreement. “Okay.” He said and opened his mouth expectantly.

Harry put some of the strawberry into Louis’ mouth and Louis bit it off, groaning at the taste. “This is delicious.” Louis said and smiled.

Harry grinned. “Good, I’ll feed you more.” He said, and then he did continue to feed Louis the strawberries.

After the two had finished eating, Harry helped Louis up, and they held hands again as they walked down to look at the lake. The sun was setting and it looked pretty on the water.

Louis leaned his head onto Harry’s shoulder and sighed. “Wow, that’s beautiful.” He said.

Harry smiled. “Not as beautiful as you.” He said and chuckled.

Louis giggled again. “Wow, that’s cheesier than the picnic… But thank you, you’re too kind.” He said and put a hand on his stomach. “Baby boy thinks so too.” He said and moved Harry’s hand to his belly, where the baby was kicking.

Harry looked down where his hand was and his eyes lit up with excitement. “Wow… That’s amazing.” He murmured and nodded. “Does it feel weird?” He then asked.

Louis nodded. “A bit… But I’m used to it from Mason, he was relentless.” He said.

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “So did you have fun on our first date?” He asked.

Louis looked up at Harry. “Yes... I really did. Thank you so much, this really means a lot.” He said and smiled.

Harry nodded and then leaned down to press a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, one hand moving up to cup one of Louis’ cheeks.

Louis returned the kiss gently, leaning into Harry. He didn’t care how fast everything was happening. He felt safe with Harry, and he knew his life was turning around because of Harry.

Louis and Harry shared the kiss for a few minutes, and then pulled back. Neither boy said anything, just watched as the sun disappeared, enjoying each other’s company.

They returned to the house and went to bed with smiles on their faces.

Everything felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I'm so sorry! It's the end of the school year and everything is so stressful and busy. I promise I will update faster and the story will get better. Thank you for hanging in with me! I appreciate the fact people are still reading this and leaving kind comments. Thank you again! This won't happen again!


	13. Christmas Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, Harry, and Mason get ready for Christmas!

A month had passed since Louis came to live with Harry. It was December now, and the snow came.

Mason was enchanted by the snow and it made both Louis and Harry laugh.

Mason was eleven months old, Louis was seven months pregnant, and his birthday was approaching so that meant Christmas was approaching.

The thing was, that Louis hadn’t told Harry when his birthday was… So he wasn’t expecting much.

But, Louis had been to the doctors the past week since he had needed another checkup, and he’d had to say when his birthday was, so Harry listened and was surprised that it was so soon.

Harry, being Harry, called Zayn, Liam, and Niall, and set up a small party for Louis.

Harry had tried to contact Louis’ family… But nothing turned up. That was okay though, since he asked his own family to join them.

Harry hadn’t really told his family about the whole situation. He figured they would be accepting no matter what.

*****

About a week after Louis’ doctor’s appointment, Harry decided it would be fun to decorate for Christmas with Louis and Mason.

So he dragged out his decorations and Christmas tree.

“Lou? Can you bring Mason to the living room?” Harry called.

Louis soon walked in, holding Mason’s hand as the baby toddled next to him. Mason began to walk, even though he was unsteady at times.

“What’s this?” Louis asked and looked at the boxes.

“We’re decorating for Christmas, silly!” Harry exclaimed and opened up the boxes, showing Mason some of the ornaments for the tree.

Mason squealed and took one of the ornaments into his hands. “Careful with that.” Harry said.

Louis smiled a bit and sat on the couch to start unpacking boxes.

Harry put the fake tree together and strung the lights on as Mason helped Louis set up some of the other decorations around.

Once the tree was ready for decorating, Harry called Mason over. “Come help me, Mace. You just put the ornaments on the tree.” He nodded.

Louis got up to show Mason what to do, before he smiled and watched Harry and Mason decorating the tree.

Mason was happy and giggling, babbling excitedly to Harry about some of the ornaments he found. Harry would just nod and pretend like he knew what Mason was talking about.

Louis put a few ornaments onto the tree, but his legs hurt so he sat down again and continued to watch.

Once the tree was decorated, Harry plugged the lights in.

Mason’s eyes lit up and he squeaked in surprise. Louis chuckled and shot Harry a smile.

Harry grinned and then leaned down to kiss the top of Mason’s head. “Isn’t it pretty?” He cooed as Mason jumped up and down.

Harry then sat with Louis on the couch and turned the TV onto some kids Christmas movie as Mason climbed up onto their laps.

They watched the movie for a while before Harry got up to go and make dinner. He was so thrilled that everything was going good.

He got a call from Zayn, and spoke briefly with him about his idea for Louis’ birthday presents, saying they’d have to go shopping sometime soon.

Harry also knew he had to go with Louis to go Christmas shopping for Mason… Plus, Louis would probably want to buy things for Harry, so Harry figured he could let Louis go off and do that while Harry got more presents for Louis.

Soon, Harry served up the dinner of chicken nuggets, which was fine with Louis and Mason.

They ate and then watched another movie before it was Mason’s bedtime.

Louis put Mason to bed and then returned to sit with Harry.

“Thank you for doing all that decorating today.” Louis murmured as he curled into Harry’s side.

Harry shook his head. “No need to thank me, I figured it would be fun for Mason, since he’d never done it before.” He said.

Louis nodded. “Yeah… This is his first Christmas.” He said.

Harry smiled. “I figured. We should do the Santa thing. I think he would love it.” He said.

Louis giggled and nodded. “I think he would too… Even if he doesn’t fully understand it.” He then said.

Harry nodded in agreement. “We’ll go shopping soon then… We need to get Zayn, Liam, and Niall presents too.” He said and smiled.

Louis sighed happily. “Yeah, that sounds good. Some fun Christmas shopping… You might have to push me around in a wheelchair though.” He then joked.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you’d like your majesty.” He said.

Louis blushed and nudged Harry’s chest. “Oh shush. You try walking around seven months pregnant.” He said.

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think I’d be able to do it. You’re stronger than I am.” He nodded.

Louis shrugged. “I force myself to be.” He said.

Harry smiled a bit and kissed Louis’ forehead. “And that makes you strong too. You’re the strongest and bravest person that I know.” He murmured.

Louis blushed more. “Well… Thank you… That means a lot.” He said softly.

Harry then pulled away and offered his hand to help Louis up. “I think it’s time for bed. Want to join me in my room tonight?” He asked.

Louis took Harry’s hand and nodded as he got up. “Sounds good to me. I guess I can deal with your snoring.” He giggled.

Harry laughed again. “Oh come on, I don’t snore _that_ bad.” He said.

Louis rolled his eyes and tugged Harry towards the stairs. “Oh sure you don’t.” He teased.

Harry followed and whined. “I don’t!” He said.

Louis shook his head. “You’re nineteen years old but you still sound like a five year old with that whining.” He said and started to go up the stairs.

Harry nodded. “Five years old and proud of it!” He said as he followed Louis up the stairs, totally not staring at Louis’ bum or anything.

Louis just laughed as he went into Harry’s room with him and climbed into the bed. “Yeah, yeah.” He said.

Harry stripped to boxers and got into the bed with Louis. “Don’t yeah, yeah me mister!” He said.

Louis stuck his tongue out. “Goodnight five year old.” He said.

Harry pecked Louis’ lips and licked his tongue. “Goodnight old man.” He said.

Louis whined and made a face, before he gave Harry another kiss and then curled up to his chest.

Harry pulled the blankets over them and smiled, holding Louis close. He loved the way that Louis’ pregnant belly pressed against him.

“Goodnight.” Louis murmured again before he drifted to sleep.

Harry sighed contently. “Goodnight.” He whispered and fell asleep after Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry it took so long to update but here's another chapter! I wasn't sure if I specified what date it was earlier in the story, so I went back and changed it! So now we know what month it is and stuff! I hope you guys like this chapter... It was so cute to write! I hope to post the next chapter after I return from vacation this next week! So keep reading! Your comments keep making me smile!


End file.
